Hey You!
by RizkyKey
Summary: My second Exo Fanfic!Kris adalah lelaki yang netral dan gentle. Sementara Tao adalah remaja pengidap Hyperactive dan sangat polos. Keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja-plus tidak berperikemanusiaan. Dan Kris akhirnya mengetahui siapa anak Exo yang lainnya. Chapter 1! Main TaoRis! All Exo official couple! RnR!
1. Prologue

**Title : Hey You!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Fantasy andHumor (maybe)**

**Cast : Semua anak Exo**

**Sumarry : Kris adalah lelaki yang netral dan **_**gentle**_**. Sementara Tao adalah remaja pengidap **_**Hyperactive **_**dan sangat polos. Keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja-plus tidak berperikemanusiaan. Dan Kris akhirnya mengetahui siapa anak Exo yang lainnya.**

**Pair : KrisTao and other xD**

**.**

**.**

**Normal and Fantasy Life**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

** T**ao menggerak-gerakan kakinya dengan risih. Dia menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan _geregetan_ sambil mengepalkan tangannya tanpa maksud apapun. Mata hitam kelamnya menusuk kalbu-ralat,tampak menusuk.

**K**ini kakinya bergerak-gerak risih. Dia juga merasakan ada suatu gerakan refleks di tubuhnya,dan tubuhnya terasa meronta untuk terus bergerak. Otanya pun terus-terusan memerintah seluruh organ tubuhnya untuk tenang. Sayangnya,otaknya juga merasa terkekang untuk diam.

**T**ao menatap gurunya yang terus menulis di papan tulis. Dia terus berusaha mengikuti sebatang kapur yang menuliskan rangkaian rumus-rumus yang Tao sudah hapal di luar kepala. Hei,Tao cukup pintar dam semua pelajaran di SMA ini. IQ-nya juga cukup tinggi.

_**C**__retaak…_

**M**ata Tao terbeliak. Dan sedetik kemudian angin tak berhembus. Semuanya terasa dibekukan waktu. Tao merasa dia berada di dimensi lain. Dimensi yang menjebaknya.

**T**ao menghela napas.

_**L**__agi-lagi_.

* * *

** K**ris menatap kejam sepupunya,Kai. Anak itu kini sedang berteleportasi ria di apartemennya. Ya,Kai dan Kris memang mempunyai kekuatan _supranatural_-mungkin. Kekuatan Kai adalah berteleportasi sementara Kris mampu terbang.

**H**anya satu yang Kris benci dari kekuatan Kai.

**A**sap.

**Y**a,asap putih tipis yang muncul akibat teleportasi Kai cukup menganggu pemandangan. Sebenarnya asap itu tidak berbahaya bagi pernafasan,tapi mungkin Kris memiliki alergi atau semacamnya,dia sama sekali tak tahan akan asap itu. Asap itu terasa menggelitiki hidungnya terus-terus menerus.

**"H**ei Kai. Kau bisa tidak terus-terusan menggunakan kekuatanmu?"tanya Kris dengan suaranya yang cukup tenang dan _gentle_. Kai nyengir dan akhirnya menuruti Kris.

**"R**asanya aneh di luar. Sunyi sekali. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi,"Kai duduk di sebelah Kris dengan berjalan. Kai cukup tahu alergi sepupunya akan kekuatannya.

**K**ris mendesah. "Berarti ada salah satu anak Exo yang menggunakan kekuatannya. _Time Control_. Masalahnya aku tak tahu siapa sang _Time Controler _itu."

**K**ai mengangkat bahu. "Kita baru menemukan lima. Suho hyung,Chen hyung,Lay ge,Yeollie hyung dan Sehun. Berarti masih ada…,"

**"L**ima lagi,"Kris meneguk kopinya. "Tapi aku yakin kekuatan ini pasti digunakan secara tak sengaja."

**E**xo adalah sebutan dari kedua belas manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti mengendalikan tanah,air atau api. Kris dan Kai adalah Exo. Mereka dianugerahi kekuatan itu sejak kecil. Konon,kekuatan mereka berasal dari sebuah planet bernama Exo. Karena itu mereka di sebut Exo. Begitu juga dengan Suho,Chen,Lay,Chanyeol,Sehun dan lima anggota Exo yang belum ditemukan.

**K**ai tersenyum,berusaha menyemangati Lay. "_Fighting_ ge!".

**K**ris hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Note : **Yeee!

Akhirnya buat TaoRis tanpa gangguan *?*

Oke,ini adalah proyek kedua setelah 'Ok! Let's Fly' . Fic itu masih berlanjut kok. Chapter empat masih _in progress_. Tenang saja.

Di sini semuanya adalah _official pair_. Jadi gak ada _crack pair_. Key sebenarnya suka _crack pair_,tapi ternyata Key masih cinta mati dengan _official pair _ -_-

_Last_,_mind to review? Just clik 'review' _*readers: Udah tahu kale!*

Gomawo


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Title : Hey You!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship,Romance,Fantasy and Humor (maybe)**

**Cast : Semua anak Exo**

**Sumarry : Kris adalah lelaki yang netral dan **_**gentle**_**. Sementara Tao adalah remaja pengidap **_**Hyperactive **_**dan sangat polos. Keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja-plus tidak berperikemanusiaan. Dan Kris akhirnya mengetahui siapa anak Exo yang lainnya.**

**Pair : KrisTao and other xD**

**.**

**.**

**Normal and Fantasy Life**

**.**

**.**

**1****st****. Unexpected Meeting **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

** R**emaja itu terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kuat. Dia membenci semua kenyataan bahwa dia harus ke sekolah dengan seluruh tubuh basah. Tak mungkin baginya untuk kembali ke rumah. Tidak,itu bukan tipenya.

**D**ia menyibak beberapa tetes air hujan yang mengalir di dahinya. Dia harus bisa menempuh jarak lima ratus meter dalam waktu semenit dengan sepedanya. Sepeda biru yang dihadiahkan orang-tuanya.

**M**andiri.

_**T**__esss…_Rintik hujan mendarat mulus di wajah remaja itu. Remaja itu tidak mengeluh sekalipun sepedanya meliuk-liuk akibat licinnya jalan. Bibirnya berwarna pucat,tapi dia merasa biasa saja.

**R**emaja itu terus mengayuh sepedanya. Tapi entah kenapa,setiap kayuhannya terasa sangat membebaninya. Dia merasa berputar.

**P**erlahan,remaja itu menghentikan laju sepedanya. Dia menunggu roda sepedanya berhenti berputar. Sayangnya,kejadian itu tidak mampu dilihatnya,karena rodanya sudah berhenti berputar sejak tadi.

**B**ibir remaja itu bergetar sedikit. Bajunya terasa amat kering sekarang. Mata kelam remaja itu menatap langit dengan kosong.

**S**esuatu yang dia tak pernah mengerti,kini terjadi lagi.

**.**

** R**ambut _blonde _Kris berkibar tertiup angin. Udara di kota ini sangat dingin pagi hari ini,dan seketika Kris sangat merindukan Chanyeol yang akan setia menghangatkannya dengan kekuatannya.

_**P**__uuuf…_

**K**ai muncul dengan Suho,bersamaan. Kris menatap Suho dengan alis terangkat.

**"A**da apa?"tanya Kris dengan gayanya yang biasa. Suho melemparkan segulung kertas ke arahnya sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya.

**"U**dara tak menentu. Rasanya seperti waktu mempermainkan kita,"jawab Suho,membuat sekelebatan kabut tipis menguar dari mulutnya.

**D**engan hati-hati,Kris membuka gulungan kertas itu. Setelah membacanya,dia hanya berhasil mendengus pelan.

**"M**usim dingin belum seharunya datang kan?"Kris kembali menggulung kertas itu dan melemparkannya kembali ke Suho. "Hujan dan Es menyerang kita. Waktu memang sedang mempermainkan kita."

**M**ata Kai terbelalak. "Hanya _Time Controler _yang bisa melakukan itu. Ditambah seseorang…Lagi."

**K**ris mengangguk. "Ya,seseorang _sedang _mempermainkan kita."

**D**an Suho langsung hilang menjadi sekelebatan asap bersama Kai.

**.**

** U**dara memang terlalu menusuk,tapi bukan alasan bagi Kris untuk tetap menjalankan aktifitas normalnya.

**D**ia kini tengah memegang segelas kopi panas yang mengepul. Tangannya dilapisi sarung tangan tebal dan tubuhnya ditutupi oleh mantel bulu abu-abu bergemelapan. Sangat keren dipakai untuknya. Rambut _blonde_-nya ditutupi topi rajut warna abu-abu,membuatnya terkesan tampan meski misterius.

**P**erlahan Kris mengedarkan padangan ke sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat idiot ketika melihat seorang remaja pria yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya di tengah lebatnya salju. Remaja yang hanya menggunakan jas sekolahnya.

**K**ris sebenarnya telah mengacuhkan remaja itu,tapi dia terpaksa mendekati namja itu ketika mendengar bunyi '_debruk'_ keras yang asalnya dari remaja itu. Remaja itu terjatuh dari sepedanya,mungkin karena faktor licinnya jalan.

**"**_**A**__re you okay?_"tanya Kris sambil membantu remaja itu berdiri. Dia tidak memedulikan gelas kopinya yang jatuh mengotori putihnya salju di tanah. Remaja itu meringis singkat.

**"**_**I**__'m fine. Thank you._"kata remaja itu sambil memegangi lututnya. "Aku rasa aku tidak terluka."

**"S**yukurlah,"Kris menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Hawa dingin kembali menyerang otaknya. "Tapi kenapa kau mengayuh sepeda di cuaca selebat dan sedingin ini?"

**"A**pa?"remaja itu menatap Kris kosong. "Itu bukan halangan untuk ke sekolah kan?"

_**'W**__orkaholic,'_batin Kris setelah mendengar pernyataan aneh dari remaja itu. "Tapi apakah kau sadar kau hanya menggunakan jas?Kau tak kedinginan?"

**R**emaja itu menggeleng. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya,tampak mencari kehangatan. "Kurasa tidak."

**B**ibir Kris sedikit berkedut. "Kurasa kau salah. Kau kedinginan. Bibirmu pucat."Kris hendak meraih dagu anak itu,tapi segera ditepisnya.

**"S**edingin apapun cuaca,aku tak akan beku!"kata remaja itu dengan polos-menurut Kris. "Sesuatu akan membuatku tak akan beku."

**A**lis Kris terangkat. "Kau bisa menjaminnya?"

**R**emaja itu mengangguk. "Apakah kau seorang bapak-bapak yang sangat senang ikut campur urusan orang?"

**K**ris mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku masih muda."

**R**emaja itu membuat sepedanya berdiri hanya dengan satu antukan kakinya pada salah satu bagian sepedanya. "Aku masih harus ke sekolah. Aku bisa mengambil mantelku di loker. Terima kasih akan bantuannya."

**D**an untuk terakhir kalinya,anak itu menatap polos Kris sebelum dia kembali pergi mengayuh sepedanya di tengah lebatnya salju.

**.**

** "W**u Fan gege!"panggil seorang namja manis bernama Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay. Kris yang tengah memandang serius kerjaannnya menoleh.

**"A**pa,Yixing?"tanya Kris kalem ke _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Yixing duduk di hadapan Kris dan menatapnya intens sebelum menaruh tangannya di atas vas bunga di meja kerja Kris yang bunganya sudah layu. Perlahan,Yixing menggerakan jemarinya dan perlahan-lahan,semacam serbuk putih kehijauan keluar dari jemarinya dan jatuh ke bunga yang layu itu. Perlahan,warna kecokelatan bunga itu memudar,digantikan oleh warna putuh bersih dengan kelopak hijau dan putik kuning. Setelah Yixing rasa sudah cukup,dia menghentikannya hanya dengan genggaman tangannya.

**K**ris tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih telah membuat bungaku segar kembali."

**Y**ixing tertawa kecil. "Itu sudah tugasku ge. Nah jadi,aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Chanyeol _membakar _lagi."

**A**lis Kris terangkat. "Maksudmu,salah penggunaan lagi?"

**Y**ixing menghela napas. "Dia kan member yang baru ,tidak baru-baru juga sih. Sebulan yang lalu. Masih butuh banyak pelatihan."

**"K**au benar,"Kris menjentikan jarinya. "Dia membakar apa?"

**Y**ixing memandang sedih Kris. "Halaman. Dan karena apinya cukup besar…Yah,aku tak tahu caa menanganinya."

**K**ris menatap Yixing dengan bingung. "Jangan bilang sekarang api itu masih membara di halaman."

**Y**ixing tersenyum amat polos. "Kok gege tahu aku mau bilang seperti itu?"

**K**ris hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum terbang menuju halaman,membiarkan Yixing yang kini mulai menghampiri salah satu pot tanaman yang tanamannya sudah mati.

**.**

** K**ris kira keputusannya untuk membawa anak-anak Exo lainnya ke Cina sudah cukup tepat. Sayangnya,dia kurang memikirkan resikonya.

**B**ukan dia tidak memikirkan _sama sekali _resikonya. Dia tahu resiko membawa keenam anak Exo lainnya ke China dan ke rumahnya yang sangat-luas itu. Resiko semacam keributan di sana-sini,semakin banyaknya asap hasil teleportasi Kai atau bahkan tiba-tiba bunyi petir bergemuruh terdengar di telinga. Atau mungkin saja suatu hari Kris bisa menemukan bahwa semua pohon di rumahnya jadi segar kembali.

**T**api untuk masalah bakar-membakar,Kris tak pernah memikirkannya. Atau bahkan angin topan dan tsunami. Suho pernah memberitahunya bahwa Sehun pernah tak sengaja membuat badai yang cukup besar dan membuat Seoul gelap gulita selama seminggu lebih sebelum Sehun pada akhirnya bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Oke,untuk tsunami,coret. Suho adalah orang kedua yang Kris temukan setelah sepupunya sendiri,Kai. Dia juga pemimpin Exo di Korea sana. Jadi Suho sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan menggunakanna secara baik. Tidak seperti Kai yang senang sekali membuat Kris bersin-bersin karena kekuatan teleportasinya itu.

**K**adang Kris bersyukur lima anggota lainnya belum mereka temukan. Apa jadinya kalau _Earth Controler_-Sang Pengendali Tanah hadir di sini dan teracuni Trio kwek-kwek Sehun-Kai-Chanyeol? Bisa-bisa seluruh dunia gempa akannya.

**A**tau bahkan sang _Froster_-Pembeku. Dia bisa membekukan segalanya. Bukan tak ada kemungkinan bahwa perubahan cuaca yang sangat esktrem itu diakibatkan sang _Froster_. Yah,sebenarnya hanya satu yang tak bisa dibekukan _Froster_. Waktu.

_**T**__ime Controler_. Jika sang _Earth Controler _dan _Time Controler _ditemukan,hebatlah sudah Exo. Di Exo akan terbagi lima orang dengan kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Kelima _Controler _sangat berpengaruh bagi bumi. Jika salah satu _controler _itu menyalah-gunakan kekuatannya,dipastikan akan terjadi perang yang sangat hebat. Dibanding ketujuh anak Exo yang lainnya,kelima _controller _memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih berguna-selain Lay,tentu saja.

**D**an kadang Kris merasa iri akan Sehun,Chanyeol dan Suho. Mereka bertiga adalah _controler._ Suho seorang _Water Controler_. Chanyeol adalah Phoenix-_Fire Controler_ atau _Flame_. Sehun sendiri seorang _Wind Controler._ Sementara Kris cuma seorang Dragon-_Flighter_. Cuma itu.

**C**hanyeol dan Kris sebenarnya terhubung. Mereka sama-sama bersimbolkan makluk terbang fantasi dan api. Kris sebenarnya juga bisa mengeluarkan api,jika bersama naganya. Api Kris tidak sehebat Chanyeol. Api Kris hanya api kecil tapi cukup untuk membakar api unggun.

**D**an sebenarnya Chen dan sang _Earth controler _terhubung. Entah kenapa Petir dan tanah bsia terhubung,bukan Kris yang mengatur. Dan sebenarnya masing-masing punya hubungan tersendiri.

**S**uho terhubung dengan sang _Light _atau _Sun_. Pengendali Cahaya. Air dan Cahaya. Dua unsur penting dalam kehidupan. Sebenarnya,sang _Light Controler _termasuk terhebat juga. Tapi menurut buku yang menjadi panduan Exo selama ini,_Sun _tidak termasuk.

**K**ai sendiri terhubung dengan seseorang yang kekuatannya sama-sama mempunyai kata _tele_. Seorang _Telekinesis. _Bisa masuk ke pikiran orang dan mengendalikan barang-barang di sekotarnya hanya dengan gerakan tubuh atau tatapan matanya. Ck,menurut Kris mereka memang cocok. Sama-sama memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan privasi orang lain.

**Z**hang Yi Xing atau Lay atau Yixing atau Xing-xing atau Xing Tou dan sebagai-macam-lain nama-panggilan-anehnya-itu terhubung dengan _The Froster_. Menurut Kris,mereka berdua bisa menjadi bertolak belakang. Bayangkan,Lay menyembuhkan segalanya dan _Froster _membekukan segalanya. Bagaimana tanggapan Yixing kalau mereka berdua dipertemukan Kris tak pernah mau membayangkannya.

**T**erakhir,_duo controler_. Sehun dan sang _Time Controler_. Sama-sama memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Sama-sama bisa menghancurkan bumi dengan kekuatan mereka.

**.**

** K**ris meneguk tehnya sambil menatap halaman rumahnya dari jendela kaca yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Di hadapanya kini terdapat Chanyeol yang masih ribut dengan Kai dan memekik-mekik dengan keras,membuat telinga Kris sakit.

**K**ris merasakan tepukan halus mendarat di bahunya. Dia menemukan Chen yang kini tersenyum padanya sambil mengedikan tempat kosong di sampingnya. Kris segera mengangguk dna Chen langsung duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan membawa segelas susu hangat.

**"K**au masih saja suka susu,"cibir Chanyeol saat melihat Chen diam menatap susunya. Chen mengadah dan mem-_pout _bibirnya.

**"P**anggil aku _hyung _meski aku hanya berbeda dua bulan denganmu,"gertak Chen. Kris perlahan mendengar bunyi petir samar-samar.

**C**hanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kan uma beda dua bulan. Boleh ya?"

**"C**ukup!"Kris berteriak ketika merasa bunyi petir terasa semakin kuat. "Apa kau tak merasakannya? Kau tahu bagaimana kalau Jongdae marah. Sedetik kemudian kita bisa jadi gosong di buatnya!"

**C**hen mengangguk lalu meneguk susunya. "Dasar _Happy Virus_!"Chen mengalihkan pandangannya ke jedela dengan tatapan kosong.

**"A**pa yang kau renungkan?"tanya Kris kepada Chen yang masih serius menatap ke luar jendela. Chen tersenyum samar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

**"K**ris ge,kurasa aku mengharapkan segalanya berakhir. Mengharapkan cuaca aneh ini berakhir. Aku mengharapkan bunga-bunga bermekaran di musim semi. Aku benci keadaan labil ini,"jawab Chen dengan pelan sebelum terdengar suara petir menggelegar. Kris langsung menatap ke luar jendela.

**"D**an itu bukan petir yang kubuat,"tambah Chen sebelum kembali meneguk susunya. "Susah mencari kehangatan sekarang."

**K**ris mengangguk,tanda dia mengerti. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku tidak yakin ini tanda bahwa Exo planet sedang dalam bahaya."

**C**hen tersenyum miris. "Bahkan kita sendiri belum melihat kampung halaman kita."

**K**ris menggeleng. "Exo planet bukan kampung halaman kita. Percayalah padaku. Hanya bumilah rumah kita."

**P**erlahan,Kris menepuk rambut Chen. "Kuharap kau mengerti."

**P**etir kembali menggelegar dan Kris yakin,itu bukan petir Chen.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Note : **Yeee... Chapter dua update!

Apa ini udah termasuk panjang? Key gak yakin,tapi terserah readers yang menilai XD

Mungkin isi fic dengan judul chapter rada gak nyambung. Tapi,suka-suka Key dong :P #diguyur. Enggak deh,Unexpected Meeting maksudnya 'Pertemuan yang tidak di harapkan'. Kris sama sekali tak mengharapkan bertemu remaja itu kan? Remajayang nantinya akan merubah segalanya XD

Oke,deh Tao muncul cuma di depan-depan aja... Besok Key akan memperjelas apa maksud fic ini deh. Fic ini merupakan fic penjelasan lebih tepatnya. Fic yang menjelaskan apa itu Exo *kayaknya* dari segi tulisan Key karena ini memang fic Key.

Okay,to teh point Key akan bales review dulu. Untuk pertama kalinya :D

.

**Henry Park :** Kau bukan salah satu dari anak-anak Exo #ditendangKai #plaak

Kalau Kai pakai Knalpot,knalpotnya mau ditaro di mana? *pundung di sebelah Tao* #plaak. Oke,ini udah update kan?

**.**

**Akita Fisayu :** Knalpot pribadi? *ngeretelin knalpot motor tetangga*. Sebenarnya bukan alergi,tapi gangguan pernafasan #samaaja. Ini udah update,tapi gak fast :D

**.**

**Kim Woonkie :** Gak ada chingu. Ini udah dilanjut

**.**

**LiuGe'Fanboy :** Official pair memang seperti back-to-nature *apa nyambungnya ppabo?* #dikeroyoksendalwarga. Oke deh,Key gak lama-lama *mejeng terus di depan laptop*

**.**

**min neul rin :** Ini sudah dilanjut chingu

**.**

**BabySuDo :** Iya,ini Fantasy Baby *Fantastic woy!* #plaak. 'Ok Let's Fly'-nya kemarin sudah di update chingu! Key lihat review-mu kok :D

**.**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **Makasih akan pujiannya chingu. Ini sudah dilanjut,tinggalkan jejak lagi ya!

**.**

**Jaylyn Rui : **Kok bisa chingu tertarik? Tertarik sama Kris gege ya #plaaak.

Oke chingu,ini sudah Key update.

**.**

**Pinkpink : **Sudah tahu kan sekarang gimana kelanjutannya? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak sol sepatu! #plaak

**.**

**sari2min : **Wah...Maaf-maaf nih,tapi di sini gak ada KaiLu. KaiLu crack pair. Adanya Hunhan,gak kenapa kan?

**.**

**Bubble Sehun : **Official Pair itu SuLay,KrisTao,HunHan,KaiDo,ChenMin dan BaekYeol. Kayaknya ini udah panjang deh. Menurut Key sih... Menurut chingu sendiri kayak gimana?

**.**

**golden13 : **Apa itu miiiin?

**.**

**carkipul : **FF kayak gini maksudnya apa chingu? Sudah dilanjut ini. Semangka! #plaaak. Maksudnya,Semangat!

**.**

**WindaHeenim : **Oke chingu,ini udah update :D

Gomawo akan semua reviewnya


End file.
